


Forever

by Akifall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: When Hank hires a nanny to look after his son, he never expected to fall for him.(POLICEMAN HANK/ NANNY CONNOR)





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written explicit content. I do admit, this is kind of rushed out there as I just wanted to tell a story so I know it's not the best written or laid out aha. 
> 
> Heads up, Cole doesn't die in this verse and Androids don't exist just yet. Connor is human in this fic.

The lopsided swing had finally given up that weekend. 

The withered board had finally detached from the frayed rope that kept it bound in place but Hank merely spared it a single glance before going back to his drink.  
Cole had outgrown it years ago; Hank just hadn’t bothered to tear the stupid thing down. The thing was much too rotten to be of use anyway- Hank had promised at one point to buy Cole a proper swing-set but had never got around to it. 

Hank had promised many things and never gotten around to it. 

After gaining full custody of his son, much of Hank’s free time had been channeled into making sure they had enough money to have food on the table.  
The job he did at least paid well, but demanded a lot of his time. 

As a police officer, he never did find the right drive to make it higher above that position. His childhood friend had recently been made Captain and Hank quite honestly couldn’t imagine the amount of pressure he was under.

Still Hank was constantly snowed under with work and had no time to juggle the needs of his child. 

Cole’s mother had been a bitch at that. Practically abandoning the kid, and racking up debt on his credit cards. In truth, she only wanted Cole as a means of getting child support but when the judge ruled in Hank’s favor, she had fled the country and had escaped all responsibility. 

Cole barely remembered her; he only knew that his father had to work extra hard though to pay off the ‘bad men’ that came knocking for his mother. 

A week after Cole turned six, Hank sold their car.  
A month after that, Cole started Kindergarten. 

Hank finally finished paying the debts off with the money he received from the car, and since then they had spare.  
After the 3rd time of being late at picking his son up, Hank finally swallowed his pride and hired a nanny.

This was when their whole world shifted. 

Hank had fully expected a female nanny to knock on his door one afternoon. 

So when Connor knocked at his door instead, Hank had to hide his embarrassment as Cole exclaimed “He’s not a girl!” Connor had simply smiled and had greeted Cole with a very business-like handshake which instantly won the little boy over. 

“I’m guessing your name isn’t Connie then?” Hank said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Connor chuckled in response and held out his hand out again but  
this time to Hank. 

“I’m Connor.” He replied.

Despite the mix-up, Connor was beyond fantastic.

After a week Connor was an expert at knowing the best way to prepare a packed lunch for Cole.  
After two weeks, Connor knew what Cole liked to eat in the evenings.  
After three weeks, Connor was making Hank packed lunches. 

The first time Hank received his packed lunch, he was honestly too surprised to say no.  
Connor poked the container closer to him until Hank let out a sigh and stuffed it into his bag. 

Hank had a ton of paperwork to do that day; his lunch-break at his favorite chicken place would have to be postponed for a later date.  
He felt his stomach grumble as he reached into the bag and took the box out. 

As he tore the lid off, he was greeted by an array of different sandwiches, each colorfully different with veg and/or meat/fish. 

Hank quickly tore into a few as he ran through his paperwork and found himself finishing much more earlier than expected.  
Hank returned home just in time to see Connor dishing out Cole’s evening meal and for the first time in a while, he ate at the same table with his boy.  
-

So the lunches stayed and soon enough Connor was preparing evening meals for Hank as well, just in case he managed to finish earlier again.  
From what Hank could tell, Connor was working beyond what he was being paid and rarely took time off for himself. 

On the rare occasions Hank stayed home, Connor kept himself busy by cleaning the house or surfing the web on his laptop. They slowly began to converse more, often joking about current events or even about their day to day lives.

After 7 months, their relationship shifted into something new.

Cole came home one day, proud to have won a medal for best drawing in the school's competition. 

Connor seemed pleased as Cole rattled on and on about how proud his teachers were of him, and how they liked the colors he picked.  
Connor proudly pinned the winning picture on the fridge, giving it a long look before turning his attention back to Cole. 

Hank’s reaction was different. 

Cole had drawn like most kids, a box for a house and a triangle for the roof. The lawn was much greener in the picture than in reality, but it was the figures outside that drew Hank’s attention.  
Outside, Four brown lines and a circle made up what was supposedly Sumo, their pet dog. Cole had drawn a small boy with a football tucked under his arm, a man in blue with a yellow star on his chest, and to the side stood another person. Connor was mainly just a stickman with a tie, but the figures eyes were focused on Hank. 

This was how Cole saw his family.

Hank paid more attention to Connor from then on, and soon enough he saw those brown eye’s flicker to him when he thought Hank couldn’t see. 

And if Hank stole looks at Connor when he was tending to his son, well that was his business. 

The feelings he had were confusing to the point of distracting. 

He began to see brown eyes whenever he touched himself, he imagined that smiling face twisted in pleasure as he took Connor on whatever surface he could think of.

Connor was at least 12 years his junior but Hank didn’t care. 

He had been attracted to males in the past but had never acted on it, he committed to a marriage before fully exploring his identity and for ten miserable years he was locked into a martial contract with a woman he fell quickly out of love with. 

Cole was the only good thing to come from that train wreck of a marriage. 

But Connor was quickly entering their small family before Hank knew what was going on.  
Hank didn’t know what to do.  
So he did what he always done when things got too much.  
He drank. 

That night Cole was having his first ever sleepover round a friend’s house.

Connor had taken the day off, and Sumo didn’t really care what Hank put inside himself.

So Hank drank whisky straight and thought about life and how fucked up it was to want his son’s nanny. 

At some point he passed out, because he was awoken by a soft shake. He groaned as his head thumped and slowly registered that someone was talking to him. 

“- Anderson? Are you okay? Should I call for medical assistance?” Connor asked with worried eyes. 

Hank flinched at the harsh light and then pushed the Connor’s hand away with a grunt. 

“Get off me.” He snapped, Connor flinched at the tone, but quickly pushed Hank back down as he tried to get up. 

“You shouldn’t get up, you migh-“ Hank yanked Connor to him, the boy squeaked as he lost his grip and fell on top of the older man. 

“Shut up Connor” Hank gripped Connor’s tie and yanked him down, pushing himself up, he captured Connor’s lips with his own.  
Connor froze, his eyes widening in disbelief just as the older man pulled away.

“Your drunk- you can’t possibly wan-“Again Hank dove right in, pushing himself against Connor until the boy was on his back and Hank was above him. 

“I don’t want this?” Hank asked as he unbuttoned Connor’s zip and slipped his hand inside. 

Connor cried out as Hank gripped his erection, stroking him relentlessly despite the sensitivity.  
Hank grinned finding Connor’s lips again just as Connor arced up and came. 

Connor stared down as Hank pulled his hand from his boxers, the white streaks of his spent standing out against the heated skin. 

To Hank’s surprise Connor quickly pushed himself away from Hank, tears in his eyes as he fled the house. 

“Connor!” Hank tried but Connor was long gone.  
-

The letter of resignation didn’t come as a surprise to Hank. 

Cole took it very badly. 

“Connor can’t go. He can’t dad; you have to make him stay! He needs us!” Cole begged. Hank held the crying boy until he passed out from exhaustion, his face streaked with tears but his face relaxed as his dreams took him away from his problems.

Hank had dialled Connor’s number several times, but was always redirected to voice mail. 

He had fucked up so badly. 

A week went by and still no Connor. 

Cole became silent, depressed and withdrawn at home but angry, loud and violent at school, even lashing out to the point of Hank having to be called in to collect him.

“You can’t just hit people Cole, that’s not the right way to solve things!” Hank said.  
Cole didn’t say anything back; he had barely spoken to his father since the note.

“Cole, I miss Connor too, but people just move on- it’s the way life goes.” Hank said as they reached their front door. 

“Sometimes- we have to these feelings go, but if it’s truly important we can find those feeling again.” Hank said more to himself than anyone, Cole’s eyes lit up as he registered his father’s words. 

“Find them?”

-  
Hank dreamt of chocolate eyes, and warm smiles.  
Outside of their small home, Cole grinned as Sumo gave him a sloppy lick, the boy dropped his football as Sumo bear-hugged him and he laughed happily, Hank ruffled his son’s hair with a grin but soon turned his attention to the adult male. 

Connor’s smile was beautiful, his eyes filled with joy as he turned his gaze onto the small family, Hank held out his hand and Connor instantly took it. 

-

Hank wasn’t great with technology; most people had set their phones to play music whenever someone called them. Hank didn’t need that distraction, so opted for a single drawn out noise that would annoy him enough to get him to answer the bloody thing. 

The noise woke him up from his light nap; he let out a grunt as his head jerked from his arm-rest as he squinted through the bright light, he then pulled his phone from his pocket and let out a sigh as the caller ID displayed “SCHOOL”.

“What did he do now?” Hank grumbled before answering the phone. 

“Mr Anderson? Sorry to disturb your busy schedule, we are just ringing to inquire about the reason for your son’s absence today.” 

Hank’s blood ran cold.  
-  
“Connor, listen, I know I fucked up but- it’s Cole, he’s missing- Connor I don’t know what to do- please if you have any idea where he could be, please… he’s all I got now.” 

Connor moved the phone away from his ear, his eyes soft as he raked his hand through Cole’s hair.  
Connor had walked to school that day hoping to leave his parting gift with a teacher, to his surprise as he was leaving a heavy weight latched onto his leg and when he looked down, he saw a crying Cole. 

Connor took the young boy to the park when it was apparent that he wouldn’t calm down anytime soon. He sat them on a bench and waited for Cole to stop crying. 

“Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?” Cole wheezed through sobs. Connor smiled tenderly. 

“Of course not, you’re still my number one little guy.” Connor replied easily, Cole looked slightly relieved. 

“Did Dad do something then?” He asked. Connor’s smile dropped for a moment. 

“Cole, you and your dad, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He said. Cole didn’t look convinced but his tears stopped. 

“Dad said bad words, he sounded angry.” Connor’s heart dropped and he sighed. 

“I did something bad, and now I’ve messed things up. I’m sorry Cole.” Connor said; Cole squeezed his hand reassuringly and then nuzzled against Connor’s shoulder.

“Please come back.” Cole mumbled as he closed his eyes and held onto the adult tight. 

Hank found Connor and Cole like this on the park bench, his heart fluttering as Connor turned to him with a finger to his lips. 

Hank took Cole into his arms and held on tight, relief washing over him as he felt his son’s heart beat against his chest. 

“Thank you Connor…” He mumbled, his eyes flickering up to the brown ones. 

Connor simply smiled back.  
-

As Hank made a quick call to the school, Connor tucked the exhausted boy in; Sumo nestled near the foot of Cole’s bed protectively as his younger master slept but gave a happy lick when Connor patted his head before leaving. 

Hank ended the call just in time to see Connor enter the living room. 

“Best to let him sleep through the night, I can fix him up some sandwiches if he gets hungry.” Connor said. Hank nodded slowly, his eyes followed Connor as he made his way to the fridge. 

Without realizing it he was on his feet and approaching Connor and when the younger man straightened up, butter and ham in hand, Hank encircled his arms around his waist and rested his head on Connor’s back. 

“I’m sorry Con. What I did back there, if I’d known how much it would disgust you I would have never done it.” Hank said. 

Connor breathed in deep, his eyes closing as he processed what was happening.

“You were drunk. I understand your actions weren’t your own Mr Anderson.” Connor replied back quietly. 

Hank could have just left it at that, could have blamed it on the drink. 

“Con, if you really believe I did that just because of a little alcohol then I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” Hank said. Connor froze, his heart speeding up and Hank saw his face flush as he was suddenly turned around. 

“I don’t understand.” Connor mumbled as Hank took the items from him and set them on the counter. 

“Oh but I think you do.” Hank replied bringing his hand to Connor’s face. 

“Tell me you don’t want this Con. Tell me you don’t want me.” Connor stared back, his mouth open. 

“I-I do… god I do want this.” Connor confessed, his eyes closing as he reached for the hand on his face. 

“Why did you want to leave us then?” Hank asked. 

The following silence was brief as Connor’s eyes opened. 

“I- I didn’t want to ruin this. I’ve- I’ve never had a family before. When Cole drew me into his family, I felt so happy but I knew- I knew then that he saw me that way. I stood where a mother should be, it was obvious then that I-“Connor stopped talking, trembling as he broke eye contract. 

“Con” Hank mumbled bringing his arms to the boy’s side. 

“I shouldn’t have these feelings, I don’t want to replace anyone- I just- I just want to belong somewhere- I want to belong with him- I want-“Connor let his eyes fall on Hank and it was a confirmation as such because as Hank leaned up to kiss him, Connor leaned in to meet him.  
-  
Connor tried to be silent as Hank pulled him onto the bed with him and sat him in his lap. 

A hand reached under his crisp shirt and crawled up his chest until it found an erect nipple and gave it a small tug. 

Connor bit into his hand as Hank’s other hand caressed his clothed erection.

“You doing alright?” Hank breathed, and Connor gave a shaky nod and then arched as Hank slid his hand beneath his trousers.

Hank curled his fist around Connor’s cock and gave it a jerk, grinning as Connor let out a cry. 

“Sensitive are ya?” He asked before turning Connor’s head and swallowing those moans as he pumped his fist faster.

Connor broke away from Hank with a shake of his head, his leg jerked as he came with a pitiful mew. 

Hank removed his hand and brought the digits to Conner’s eager lips, his tongue licking the remnants of his spend but also sufficiently wetting the digits.

Hank briefly leaned in for a quick kiss as he helped Connor out of his trousers and stripped him of his shirt.  
He ghosted a hand over the marble skin, giving Connor’s back a gentle kiss. 

Connor shivered, as the fingers reached down his backside, and despite the slow pace, Connor felt the uncomfortable stretch of a finger piercing into him. 

Hank kept going until he felt that Connor was ready for a second finger, and soon enough, he was pumping two of his fingers into the younger man, every now and then he was brushing his finger against his prostate and Connor wailed in pleasure.  
When a third finger was introduced, Connor was leaking and grinding down onto the fingers. 

“No…” He mumbled when Hank finally removed them.  
Connor’s beautiful eyes were glassy when Hank captured his lips, unbuckling his belt and freeing his own cock. 

Connor instantly dropped his head and gave it a loving kiss before swallowing the tip between his lips.

“JESUS, Connor!” Hank snarled as he watched those innocent eyes flicker to his. 

Hank watched Connor hollow his lips for a moment, before he pulled the boy back and lifted him up into his lap.

Connor let out a cry as he felt Hank enter him; his hands came around the back of the older man’s neck and he threw his head back briefly as Hank fully sunk into him.

They panted as they both got used to the sensation. Hank then brought Connor’s face back to him, and kissed his lips, gazing into those eyes when he gave his first experiential thrust. 

Connor bit his lip and grunted. 

“Con, jesus, you’re so tight.” Hank growled, giving another thrust. This time, he didn’t stop his hips and soon Connor was made to ride him. 

“Con- you’re so pretty. Such a good boy, you won’t leave us again. You need this now. I’m the only one that can fill this part of you ain’t I?” Connor moaned in response and Hank quickened his pace. 

The bed squeaked and creaked as the two moved together.  
Hank came first, cumming within the younger male with a satisfied grunt. 

“Hot, Hank- please-“Connor begged and Hank grinned as he reached around and gave Connor one more jerk of his hand and watched the boy fall into oblivion.  
Connor stilled when Hank removed himself, his eyes sliding shut as the warmth began to pool out from him leaving his thighs sticky. 

Hank allowed the boy to catch his breath against his shoulder, holding his hand as his breathing evened out. Exhausted eyes looked back at him and before Connor could say much else, Hank pulled the cover over the two of them and told him to sleep.  
-

The heavenly aroma of bacon woke Cole up the next morning that and Sumo was whining to be let out. Cole quickly left his bed to follow the source of the smell in the hope that Connor was cooking breakfast. 

To his disappointment his father was there, scooping the strips into buttered bread.

“Morning.” Cole said flatly taking a seat by the counter. 

When Hank turned to give Cole his breakfast he was smiling.

“Ah morning champ, here, I’ve made enough for us three. Eat up we got a trip planned with your school and a lot of grovelling to do.” He said cheerfully before putting the sandwich in front of his son. 

Cole frowned, taking an experimental bite before deeming it edible and wolfing it down. He tried not to think of Connor’s fair superior sandwich when his father beamed at him.

Hank took a seat by his son and simply examined his own sandwich. 

“If you like the sandwiches that much, maybe I should consider cooking daily.” Hank said casually. 

“Did you even bother straining the oil after putting it in the pan?” A voice asked.

Cole froze; the sandwich in his hand soon forgotten as he turned his head sharply to the voice.  
Connor stood in the hallway, a gentle smile on his face. 

Cole was up instantly, the sandwich abandoned on the plate as he threw himself at Connor. 

The younger man caught him easily, laughing joyfully while Hank watched the two fondly.  
“I’m staying Cole, don’t worry- me and your dad… we got things sorted.” Connor said glancing up at Hank with adoration in his eyes. 

“Promise your stay forever.” Cole said.

Hank approached the two and brought them into his arms, Cole grinned as Hank planted a kiss on Connor’s head. 

“Forever.” Hank answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
